Small world
by CWprodigy
Summary: A mysterious girl is accused of murder. But how does she know Jenny or Ziva? And how does Gibbs fit into all this? Read and find out! Features OFC. Rating may go up due to language and sexual situations. No pairings. Please read, rate, and review.


**Small world **

**A/N: Okay just a small idea popping into my head. I was just watching an episode and the idea just came to me. I love Ziva and Jenny so throw in a mysterious girl they were both highly protective of and a crime Gibbs is determined to solve and here is my story. Please rate and review. **

Cristina hated interrogation rooms. She had been to more than a few all across the world and it had never been a good experience unless she was the interrogator. She sighed running her fingers through her long ebony hair as another wave of boredom overtook her. Cristina had been in this small room for hours, knowing it was an interrogation tactic. She played with the handcuffs in front of her, laughing at the memory of the agent's face as she removed the pieces of restricting metal with ease hours before. After a few tries, the agent relented and gave her the key she didn't need to remove the cuffs. She sat there staring at the one way mirror with a look of indifference. She toyed with the idea of pretending to crack under pressure just like they wanted her to, it would definitely speed things along.

"Let me out of here!" She yelled at the glass, imagining the agent's shared smirks on the other side. In the opposite room, the agents were doing just that.

"Should we go in now?" Inquired a probie with a pale complexion and chocolate brown hair and eyes.

"Nope agent Gibbs and his team will be handling this one." His boss explained. "This cookie, he indicated Cristina with a nod "Will be a hard one to crack."

"Oh okay sir I'll just go get them." The probie said trying to mask his disappointment as he left the room. The probie entered the bullpen to see everyone at their desks. McGee was typing away, Gibbs was looking over a file behind his thick-rimmed glasses, and Tony and Ziva resembled siblings arguing over something.

"Uhh… agent Gibbs?" The probie asked nervously. Gibbs looked up from the file, smirking as he noticed how twitchy the probie looked.

"Hey Mackie how's it going?" Tony questioned interrupting him and Ziva's fight. Mackie mumbled a polite greeting before turning back to Gibbs who was looking at him expectantly.

"You're needed in interrogation." Mackie informed him drawing the attention of Tony, Ziva, and McGee.

Gibbs merely gave him a nod and began to walk to interrogation, his team decided to stay put and finish the reports they were supposed to be working on.

"Do we have a new case boss?" Tony yelled out hopefully. As fun as teasing Ziva was, he was still kinda bored. Gibbs chose to ignore him as he continued his walk to interrogation. The girl was staring at the window wearing a cool mask of indifference. She looked strangely familiar but Gibbs couldn't place her just yet.

"What's going on Sanders?" Gibbs questioned the man before him as agent Mackie stumbled back into the room.

"Her name is Cristina. She is wanted for killing several diplomatic figures across the world. Basically she's an assassin, we don't know who she works for and all our evidence is circumstantial at best. We do know she began killing at an extremely young age. She was an escort for a while, then began killing. She is dangerous and definitely professionally trained. This case is need to know and the secretary of defense wants this finished quickly and quietly. " Sanders explained gruffly.

"So basically you need a confession or you have no case" Gibbs filled in the blanks. Sanders nodded. Gibbs moved into interrogation still trying to remember how he knew this girl.

"Nice to see you again Jethro" Cristina said coolly still fiddling with the handcuffs. "I am surprised Ziva is not with you."

Gibbs stood frozen for a moment. He knew that voice but he couldn't place it.

"You realize we can put you in federal prison for the rest of your life?" Gibbs began.

"I have been in worse." Cristina stated with a nonchalant shrug. "Besides if you could put me in prison you would have already. You would not need a confession but I can still assure you, you will not be getting one from me." The Israeli accent made her sound even more arrogant.

Gibbs examined her face looking for anything to give her away. Her body position was relaxed, her face carefully neutral, and she maintained eye contact easily. In fact she seemed rather amused by the entire thing.

"How do you know Officer David?"

"The same way I know Jennifer." Cristina answered elusively. Gibbs was slightly taken aback but it didn't show on his face. Who was this girl? How did she know Ziva or Jen?

"Why would I believe you're innocent? You do have quite a track record. What motivates you, Allah?"

Cristina laughed lightly. "I am an Israeli Jew, not a terrorist. Why do Americans always believe foreigners are out to kill them? And as far as my "track record", you cannot prove anything that I may or may not have done."

"I know you were an escort at some point. What, did your clients teach you how to kill in exchange for sex?" Gibbs countered, enjoying the way her eyes flickered with something he couldn't place before going blank again.

"You have done your homework." Cristina looked slightly impressed. "But in my profession you either have one of three vices: Alcohol, drugs, or sex."

"What is your profession?" Gibbs asked quickly.

"Outsmarting interrogation tactics." Cristina smirked, and then turned serious. "Look agent Gibbs I know you are simply trying to do your job so I will be honest. I did not kill that man so you should let me go and find the person who did."

Gibbs patience was wearing thin. This girl was toying with them and he hated it. He didn't care if he knew her, she was a coldblooded killer with a god complex. He suddenly slammed his hands on the table finding satisfaction in the way she jumped.

"Look a man is dead not counting all the others you've killed!" Gibbs yelled. "We know you killed that man, we know you're a slut, and we know you're a murder. And _I _personally know that you do drugs. The signs are there. Give me a confession and maybe you won't get the death penalty." Gibbs was slightly out of breath but still maintained his trademark cold stare. Cristina stared at him as many emotions flickered across her face. Anger, pain, hurt, sadness, and then her face went blank. When she spoke her voice was cold, emotionless.

"You have no idea what I have been through. NO IDEA!" She stood leveling him with a glare filled with nothing but hatred. She screamed at him, not caring that her indifferent mask finally shattered. "I thought you of all people would know how hard my life has been. It's me Jethro. The girl you saved from the compound all those years ago. I may look different but it's still me. You left me, you abandoned me. A ten year old girl! So you can insult me and call me a killer. But I blame you for what you let me become."

"Cristina! What are you doing here?" Ziva burst freely through the door, McGee and Tony followed awkwardly both wearing expressions of extreme confusion. Cristina sighed and she suddenly looked very tired.

"I could ask you the same question."

Ziva chose to ignore the comment. How many times had she seen Cristina in an interrogation room? It seemed like to many times for Ziva's taste.

"Is she being charged for something?" Ziva asked never taking her eyes off the girl in front of her.

"Murder." Gibbs answered gruffly. "Several counts actually. Care to explain why you're interrupting me in interrogation?"

Ziva remained quiet. She looked from Gibbs to McGee and Tony, then finally settled on Cristina. The girl looked tired and defeated. Ziva grabbed the girl by the arm and calmly exited the room.

Tony and McGee looked at each other in shock then turned to their leader. Gibbs looked contemplative but surprisingly not angry, annoyed yes, but not angry. Gibbs brushed past his agents and went to get answers. He wouldn't rest until he got answers.

**A/N: Just a small idea that popped into my head. Please let me know if I should continue and check out my Intertwining and Unwrapping NCIS/Criminal Minds crossover fic. Please rate and review! **


End file.
